


Words unspoken

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is a ghost, Gift, Other, sweet but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: My second entry for the ice cream challenge, this time I got a double scoop:Toffee- DumbledoreBlue moon- teddyI had a lot of fun with this one





	Words unspoken

Teddy could never understand that his would of been god father and grand dad of sorts had died before the war, no not when he was standing right in front of him. Arguably to a normal person it would be obvious that the slightly see through and long dead Dumbledore was a ghost but not to teddy. No teddy didn't know the difference between ghosts and humans after all both his parents were ghosts aswell 

Teddy giggled smiling as he held his hands out to dumbledore, that's when harry walked right by him. Dumbledore curved just to the right of harry after all he didn't like the feeling of being walked through and placed his finger on his lips as he gave a knowing smile. Teddy broke into a fit of laughter only seconds later as harry picked him up 

He didn't realise his god son was looking over his shoulder or that his hands were still extended towards invisible ones 

 

By the time teddy was five it seemed to harry that the innocent little boy that was sitting on the ground barely high enough to touch his knee was a skilled wizard who had replaced the real thing. Unexplainable things were happening in his house and the only person who could do them would be teddy but he couldn't blame the small child unless he was already somehow using magic 

With a sigh harry swished his wand towards the hand prints painted on the ceiling. They were multicoloured and sized yet harry couldn't care as he tried but failed to remove them 

Teddy watched with a small knowing smile on his face, one he had picked up from his favourite visitor, Dumbledore

 

By seven harry was taking teddy to someone called a speech therapist almost every day. Dumbledore would pull tricks on the lady but she yelled at teddy instead, after a while Dumbledore stopped coming to speech therapy with him 

Teddy sat there a willing mute according to the speech therapist. She had informed harry that he didn't want to talk but could and that he shouldn't encourage such behaviour, something about it only holding him back. So now everyone teddy interacted with harry it was always a fight to try and make him speak 

Teddy would usually give up first and allow his attention to wander else where while his god father continued to try 

 

By 11 harry had given up on teddy speaking and was instead focusing on the fact that teddy had been accepted to hogwarts. Teddy at first hadn't been all to excited instead he had his nose stuck in his book that was until Dumbledore told him of all the things that had happened at hogwarts including how he had been headmaster 

Now teddy couldn't wait, dragging harry down the street to collect all the things he would be needing from diagon alley 

He had gotten a wand, his books, a cauldron, some sweets and everything they would need yet harry still stopped before a pet shop. Teddy went inside holding an invisible hand and came out with a ferret in a cage smiling, he and Dumbledore both found it cute 

 

Standing on platform nine and three quarters teddy looked at Dumbledore one more time to listen to his message. "Your old enough now teddy to go out on your own" that was enough to make him tear up, he wanted to tell him not to leave but he couldn't. No Dumbledore and the message he carried from his parents trapped on the other side had to be a secret, he now knew that not everybody was blessed to see ghosts 

"It's time teddy" Dumbledore smiled and after a soft kiss to his forehead he disappeared in a flash of light. Teddy couldn't help the tears that followed making harry concerned 

"What's wrong teddy?" He asked kneeling down and teddy sniffled. Dumbledore had been right now was the time and no longer with the gift of speaking with ghosts he smiled softly "I want to be in gryffindor dad"


End file.
